Aarti Gavankar
Aarti Gavankar (born 1989) is a controlled character in Manchester Chronicles. Born in the UK to parents of Indian descent, Aarti is a student at the University of Knightsbridge of Manchester. While Aarti is successful in her studies, she is a bit naive and easily led by her friends. Biography Aarti was born in Norwich, the United Kingdom, one of four children. Aarti's father was a professional cricket player, being a third-generation citizen, and had even represented England internationally. With money reasonably easy to come by, Aarti's mother spent her days raising her children, often calling them her princes and princesses. While the nickname did stick with Aarti for a time, she eventually just came to realize that it was a bit of an arrogant-sounding title and became more humble. Popular in school, Aarti often helped organize bake sales and other fundraising activities. Accepted into the University of Knightsbridge, Aarti chose to major in Business. One on of her first days Aarti met Cayley Hawthorne and, while finding her a bit innocent, quickly warmed to her when they were partnered on an assignment. Natalie Townsend, Cayley's roommate, soon joined them in forming a trio, with Aarti's own roommate Daniela Sastre occasionally joining in. Wanting the full college experience, Aarti was a decent student but also partied hard and was welcoming on the attention of men. In many ways, Aarti ended up being the truly naive one of the group, usually just going along with whatever Natalie or Cayley wanted to do. During her second year Aarti's boyfriend Garth Mathers cheated on her with Carole Sault. Aarti, greatly upset, turned to Cayley and Natalie for support. Natalie introduced Aarti to Type-7, and she, in turn, experimented with it on Garth. Ultimately, Aarti dumped Garth, and unknown to her she would end up frozen many times thanks to Natalie. After receiving the Hand of Hedone from Abbie Townsend, Natalie used the pinkie ring on Aarti, bringing her under Natalie's control. The new magical connection between the two allowed Natalie to use Aarti to thwart Madeline Faye when she tried to brainwash everyone at a Platinum Pathways meeting. As Natalie continued to experiment with her new control over Aarti, Salena Saynor would also make herself known. Targeting Aarti with Hypnosis, Salena created an alternate, sexually aggressive personality for her, which was dubbed 'Secret Aart'. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: Aart, Secret Aarti * Favorite Actress: Kathy Beckinstaff Relationships Family * Ravi Gavankar, Older Brother Romances * Garth Mathers, Ex-Boyfriend Friends * Daniela Sastre, also Roommate * Natalie Townsend, also Master * Cayley Hawthorne * Jennifer Roberts Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: I Want a New Drug * Manchester Chronicles: Stone Cold Payback * Manchester Chronicles: Shop til you Stop * Manchester Chronicles: Thralled to Meet You * Manchester Chronicles: Platinum Peril * Manchester Chronicles: Laying the Foundations Trivia * Aarti is physically based on actress Pooja Hegde. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles